


Typical Day

by SilverWolf15



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 20:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16025009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWolf15/pseuds/SilverWolf15
Summary: A collection of words that best describe a typical day of Leonardo and Donatello as a couple.Characters may be a bit OOC





	Typical Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is my First adult Ninja Turtles story, the characters may not match up, but i'm trying to get the hang of it. Still I hope you all like it

** Mornings **

Typically, this time of the day is nothing but routine to Leo. Always the first one to rise, other than his father, and start the day just at the crack of dawn. Well, that’s what the blue clad turtle assumed as he couldn’t tell with being underground and all. Yet as of late the leaf green turtle found himself staying in bed longer nowadays. One would figure that he’s just getting lazy and developing a habit of sleeping in…well that is far from the truth.

The reason was lying right next to him. Don, all cuddled up by his side with both arms wrapped protectively around his mate. The sight only brought a smile to the leader’s face, the sight is just so perfect. How much he loves looking upon the sleeping face of his mate in the morning, it just made the leader just want to forget about his routine and just remain here in his embrace. And that is what he’s going to do, just until Don wakes up as Leo didn’t want to disturb his sleep.

** Affection **

When the two are able to get up they are usually the only ones up for the time being. Ever since the two started sleeping in the same bed together Don now started to get into the groove of waking up early with Leo. He didn’t mind this, mainly for the fact that the two gets some more alone time in the lair together.

As the two started getting their morning meals ready, not a word is spoken. Nothing needed to be said as the two seem to be able to communicate without any words. Don stood by the coffee maker, getting it ready to brew his morning brown gold. He didn’t even flinch as strong arms wraps around his shell and rested against his plastron. A gentle nuzzle is then felt on the side of his neck as Leo shows his affection for his mate. Don couldn’t help but smile as well as he gently pried the arms off, so he could turn around and look at his lover’s face. Showing Leo his smile Don raises his hands up and then cups the leaf green face and brought it in for a gentle, but loving kiss. Leo just surrendered himself to the actions of his mate, opening his mouth when he felt a tongue try and invade. Both of them were lost in their own world as they kept up this loving action.

“Ah Shell, don’t you two get enough of each other at night?” Mikey’s voice stopped the two as they look over and find their youngest brother shaking his head. “Honest after the sounds I hear I thought you two would be tired in the mornings.”

Both bothers blushed a bit as they realized that their nightly activities could be heard. Yet they still didn’t say anything. Don’t get them wrong, Mikey is more than ok with their relationship, he just prefers not to witness it every time he found the two together.

Just the look in their faces was apology enough for the orange clad turtle as entered the kitchen to fix his own breakfast. Leo and Don then looked at one another, and once again without saying anything, motioned that they would continue things later one.

** Training **

Things were all business as Leo and Raph locked weapons together, both of them trying to overpower the other, as they sparred in the middle of the dojo. Both ninjas were focused as they seem on par with one another. On the sidelines Don and Mikey sat down watching along with their sensei, Master Splinter standing as he watched his eldest sons. Both aged eyes watching their stance, movements, and form to find any mistakes that would needed to be corrected.

When it came to training Leo and Don had an understanding that they would put their intimate feelings aside, so it wouldn’t interfere. They mainly decided on this as per one of their father’s stipulations for allowing them to continue their relationship. Yet, sitting on the sidelines proved difficult for the purple clad turtle…mainly because just watching his mate move as such is just so entrancing.

Both eyes couldn’t stop looking at the long strip of blue cloth wrapped around Leo’s face. Watching hia graceful legs move around as he circled his brother, the way his muscles flexed as he locked his katanas against Raph’s Sais. The Sweat cascading down his leaf green skin, the sight causing a silent churr to escape from Don’s mouth.

The feeling of eyes on him caused Don to be knocked out of his trance as he looked over and eyes widen as he saw his father’s eyes locked on him. “Pay attention to the fight, not on your lover” is what those eyes said. The rat didn’t even need to speak to get his point across. Don just nodded his head and looked back at the spar.

It surprised Don and Leo on how understanding Master Splinter is on their relationship. Both of them were scared that he wouldn’t allowed it, but nearly went to tears when he gave them his blessing. He allowed them to continue the relationship only under a few stipulations. The first would that it couldn’t interfere with their team dynamics. The second is that there couldn’t be any favoritism of any kind, as it could cause rifts in not only their team but family as well. The last one was that any intimate “activities” would have to be held behind closed doors. Not only for the rat’s sake but for Mikey and Raph’s as well.

The spar ended as Leo and Raph bowed to one another before to their sensei, and then going over and taking their seats. Now it is Mikey and Don’s turn to spar…meaning it’s Leo’s turn to watch the image of his lover. Unlike Don, Leo knew how to control his emotions when watching his mate, so there are no problems on his behalf.

** Leverage **

Truth be told when it came to Leo and Don’s relationship, one could say that they have leverage over the other. Yet, they would try and not to use it as often, but that didn’t mean they didn’t. After practice was a good example. Splinter had just dismissed his sons, most of them happy to be done with it for the day. Don happened to be stretching when he found Raph grumbling to himself, which was surprising. Usually when dismissed his hothead brother usually is one of the first to leave, but he’s still standing in place.

Filled with curiosity he walked over, “Something wrong Raph?”

That just earned him on of his glares, “Your boyfriend caught me sneaking in the other night and is going to force me to practice for an extra hour.”

Don just shook his head, fully aware of the situation now. How can’t he? Usually before they went to sleep Don would lay with Leo and the two would just talk for a bit, and Raph’s missing curfew had been one of those topics. “Raph you were told about this.”

“And like you I lose track of time as well, why should I be punished for it?” he complained, but then kept his eyes on his brother as a new thought came to mind. “Couldn’t you get him to not make me stay extra?”

“Raph you know that’s not how things work,” Don tried to get him to understand.

“Come on Donnie, just do me this favor,” Raph pleaded. “I have important plans that are going to be ruined if I have to practice more.”

Don didn’t say anything at first. Taking a moment to look at Raph and then looking over at his mate, who is talking with Splinter some distance away. He thought about the request, this was something he didn’t get asked often, but the times he did it always ended on a positive note for himself. Still, he liked helping his brother out, mainly because for some reason he liked it when Leo was agitated.

“Fine, but you owe me,” Don pointed it out, and walked off before Raph could even hear a response.

Leo had finished his conversation and smiled when he saw Don walking over. They both shared a quick kiss before the blue clad turtle spoke, “Hey I know I planned on helping you in your lab, but I have to attend to something right now.”

Don only nodded, already knowing what to say, “Oh, ok…I was about to tell you that I was going to take a nice, long shower to clean up. And you do know I hate doing it alone.” He gives his mate a sly smile before walking off, fully knowing Leo is watching him the entire time. He decided to move to his trump card.

Leo let out a silent churr as his lover walked off, thoughts of showring with Don always were fun and now he had to miss out…but he couldn’t let Raph off with what he did. Yet, he wanted some more alone time to make up for what happened in the kitchen. Yet, what kind of message would it send if Raph was let off just because he couldn’t control his own hormones.

“Unfair Don,” Leo silently said to himself as he spotted his mate’s tail wagging, something that turned the leaf green turtle on the most. He could feel lust taking over his mind as he decided. Sighing in defeat he walked towards Raph but stopped without looking at the smug look on his face. “Not one word.”

With that Leo left to join Don, leaving Raph to mentally fist bump in victory, “Donny you’re the turtle.”

** Cleansing **

A mixture of running water and churrs can be heard in the bathroom as Leo and Don are enjoying a nice shower together. Currently Don’s front is pressed against the tiled wall, water spraying down on them, as both eyes were closed. The churrs escaping his mouth as his mate is scrubbing his shell clean. A tingling feeling shot through the olive-green turtle as the grooves of the scutes are being cleaned. That area proving to be real sensitive and feeling good when cleaned.

This happens to be a favorite activity of theirs, the intimate moment of being able to clean up one another excited the both of them. After coming out to their family the two agreed to shower together when they were able to, which seemed to be always. Usually they take turns in cleaning one another up, and other times they would get really intimate. Hands touching sensitive spots on the body, as kisses were then given before they became lost in pleasure and did more. Yet, this wasn’t going to be one of those times as they were just going to wash each other.

“That feels so good Leo,” Don managed to say over the churrs.

“I bet it does,” the Leaf green turtle smiled, getting just one more spot before pulling the loofah sponge away. “There, all done.”

Don pushed himself away from the wall and turned around to face his mate, the smile still on his face, “Your turn.”

Leo just nodded as he handed the sponge over and then walked to press himself against the wall. He completely trusts Don to touch the sensitive spots of his body, and is looking forward to it. In mere moments his churrs can be heard as the sponge is washing over his shell. Right now, it’s just him, and the turtle he loves.

** Space **

Silence currently filled the room as Leo and Splinter sat across from one another. Each sipping some steaming herbal green tea in his father’s room. This happens to be a ritual the two enjoy doing every other day. Don is in his lab working on his inventions at the moment. Just because the two are a couple, didn’t mean they had to be with one another every second of the day. Sometimes space is needed to help, besides there are still activities that each turtle personally enjoyed.

The old rat took another small sip, the herbal flavor registering in his mind as he gave a satisfying sigh. “How are you doing my son?”

This is another thing Leo liked about sharing tea with his father. The two would engage in talks about how one was doing in their day and if anything is troubling them. “I am fine sensei, nothing is troubling me at all. Even Raph and I haven’t had a quarrel as of late.”

“That is good to hear,” The rat took another sip before placing the china cup down. “And how are things going with Donatello?”

Leo nearly choked on the tea hearing that, but managed to not to as he looks back at his father with raised eyes, “W-What?”

Splinter didn’t seem to register his son nearly choking and kept speaking as if it’s casual, “I just wanted to know how things are between the two of you. After all it has been over a week since you two had decided to share a room.”

Leo looked down as a faint blush appeared on his face, mainly because of the recent memories of their alone time together. And yes, what Splinter said is true. After their relationship became known the two decided to move into the same room. It was a happy day as they spent hours moving some of Don things into Leo’s room. They even managed to get a queen size bed, so they could share. That very night the two ended up….” christening” their new bed together. It would be the closes to a wedding night they would get….so far.

Shaking himself out of his memory train Leo looked up at his sensei, trying to keep it together, “T-Things…are great between us. I say it’s better than we imagined.”

“That is good to hear,” he picked up the cup and sipped some more tea. “I’m really proud that you two have managed not to let your relationship interfere with your training or team.”

“Thank you, sensei,” Leo bowed his head with a smile. “I can truly say that moving in together have had its upsides.”

“Like what, If I may ask?” Splinter is curious once hear it.

“Well…Donny started to go to sleep at a decent hour,” Which is true. One habit that Leo and the rest of the family had a problem with is Don staying up at odd hours of the night. Depriving himself of well needed sleep. Yet, once they moved in together those nights of staying up late started to stop. The blush returned as the mere thought of his mate holding him at night is the reason why.

“That is excellent to hear, although I won’t ask any more details,” Splinter didn’t want to cross the boundaries of their intimate life. The comment just caused the blush to deepen on the blue clad turtle. This only caused Splinter to laugh softly. The rest of their talk focused on another topic, saving Leo more of their awkwardness.

** Teams **

Going out on patrol happened to continue as normal. The four brothers jumping across the rooftops and being prepared if trouble happened to start. Like normally the four would stick together at the beginning but would end up stopping for a quick break.

“Ok, lets split up so we can cover more ground,” Leo announced to his brothers, looking over the empty streets of the city. “Raph, Don you two take the docks while Mikey and I will stay in this area.”

“At least the docks may have something going on,” Raph said with crossed arms, boredom in his voice as things were still quiet.

“Ugh, not again,” Mikey rolled his eyes once he saw Don approach Leo.

“Just don’t look bro,” Raph responded, eyes rolling, as he and Mikey looked away, and decided to check on a nearby alleyway.

Don closed the gap between him and his mate, reaching out and cupping the leaf green skin on his face. “Be careful.”

“You know I will,” Leo responded as he and Don then shared a brief kiss with one another.

Now one would usually ask why weren’t the two lovers teaming up together instead? Well the two had a good talk about it and agreed that if they paired all the time during patrols then that would be showing favoritism. It was then decided that they would also put their love aside when it came to patrols. Yet, it didn’t mean that they couldn’t show a bit of it before departing from one another.

The kiss was brief, but it is enough to tell the other how much they love each other. Splitting up they then went to their respectful patrol partner, as they all separated.

“Get enough of your boyfriend?” Raph teased as they ran across the rooftops.

“Shut up Raph,” Don responded as the subject is then dropped. The comment may have sounded mean, but this is a way of Raph showing that he accepted them. It wouldn’t be him if he didn’t add in a jab now and then.

“If you two plan on having sex later, give us some kind of indication so I can plug my ears,” Mikey joked as he followed his brother.

Leo on the other hand tried to fight back a blush, but managed to keep it together, “Sure Mike, you’ll be the first to know,” He responded jokingly. Sometimes even Mikey gave his own playful jabs at the relationship, but in reality, he’s the one who supported them most of all. So, Don and Leo let him have his jokes at them now and then. He really didn’t mean any offense.

** Sleep **

When it came down to it, bedtime happened to be a favorite for the two lovers. After another quiet night they returned home and decided to retire for the night, as they had morning practice. Leo and Don both entered the room they shared, no words were said as they went about their usual nightly routine.

The room itself happen to be the same as before, but they managed to accommodate some of Don’s possessions as well. They managed to set up a table where his computer could go, along with a couple of his file cabinets. Leo had made room on his bookshelf, so Don could put his up there as well. It was an adjustment at first, but they managed to make it work.

The two removed their weapons and placed them on the holders that were installed on the wall. Leo’s katanas went vertical as Don’s Bo staff hung horizontal. They both then went to work removing their gear, one by one off of one another. This happened to be another favorite thing for them, mainly since they would stare at one another the whole time. Leo watching as Don removed his elbow pads from his strong arms, as Don watched Leo remove his knee pads from his muscular thighs. This happened to always be enough to cause churrs to escape them. But no, they were going to keep things small, and just cuddle in bed.

Once devoid of all their gear they each went to their spot on the bed and climbed in under the covers. They both wrapped their arms around one another and proceeded to give each other a long heartfelt kiss. Apparently, they had put too much emotion into it because soon each one let out a loud churr before feeling one another drop down.

Both were panting for air as they ended the kiss, feeling one another. “What happened to just cuddling?” Don asked, panting.

“I guess plans change sometimes,” Leo smirked as he returned the kiss again and they both engaged in more intimate activities. Eventually their actions were soon found out as a loud knocking on the wall could be heard.

“When I said give an indication I didn’t mean that!” Mikey’s voice could barely be heard. The two lovers couldn’t help but mentally laugh at this as they continued.

The end of another day, and to think, they have many more days ahead of them.

 


End file.
